Alice
by The One True Demon Lord
Summary: Prequel to The Strongest Ambition. Follow Alice in her original universe and on her quest to find an interesting place to call home for a while
1. Chapter 1 Bakugan Universe

_Originally I was not going to post, but a friend of mine encouraged me to and this is the result. This is my first ever fanfiction, please don't flame me too much_

 _*Disclaimer: I own nothing*_

When shadow prove goes to earth to battle Alice he expects an easy battle because he thinks she is a weak little girl but he is very wrong. He chases her into the forest wanting a battle.

Takes place during the new Vestroia arc 2

{Gauntlet}- Gauntlet

" _Internal thought" – internal thoughts/ bakugan speaking_

 _["Hydranoid"] – Hydranoid speaking_

 _More than one means multiple heads speaking_

…

3rd person POV

"Where ya going we were just starting to have fun" shadow says chasing after her

 _[Alice why are you running, we can beat him in battle]_

"Hydranoid I can't" Alice says

 _[Yes you can, you were given a gauntlet by Mira]_

"Hydranoid please, please, I can't go back there I just can't, I put my days of battling behind me when Naga was defeated. Were finally at peace and happy and if I go back to that life I'm not sure I can stay away from it"

.

Alice finds a large tree and hides behind it

.

"I think we finally lost him"

"Do you hear something?"

She turns around and sees shadow behind her

"Can we quit stalling and get to the battle already" shadow says

"But, but"

"I can taste my victory already" shadow says

Chan lee shows up and kicks shadow out of the way

"Hey Alice, what's up, Klaus told me to check in on you so I brought this, just in case" she holds up a red gauntlet

"So Klaus thinks I need protection huh" Alice says with irritation in her voice

"Well you don't brawl anymore so someone needs to keep you safe"

"I may not brawl anymore but I can take care of myself" Alice says clearly angry

"Another bakugan brawler, so the little girl is so weak she needs someone to fight her battles for her" Shadow says

"What did you say to me" Alice says with hate in her voice

"You heard me little girl I said you were weak" shadow say a grin on his face

.

 _[Show him how wrong he is Alice]_ one of Hydranoid's heads says

 _[Wipe that smirk off his face]_ say another if the three heads as a dark aura starts to form around Alice

.

"Are you ready to do this Alice" Chan lee says

"No I'm going to do this you're going to stay out of it" Alice says

"Fine but if you can't handle it I'm stepping in"

"Alright Vexos here we go" Alice puts on her gauntlet

 _[That's it Alice show him how powerful you truly are]_

{Gauntlet activated}

"Gauntlet power strike" the three of them say as time freezes

"Chan lee I thought I told you to stay out of it"

"Hey if I don't do this you won't win"

"Alright enough, I'll take both of you down" Alice says with hatred in her voice

.

{Battle royal activated}

.

"Gate card set" Alice sets the first gate card

Alice takes a card out of her pocket and a look of fear crosses Chan lee's face

"Alice that's…"

"Doom card set" she tosses the card onto the ground as it disappears into the gate card

"What, you didn't think Hydranoid was all masquerade gave me did you" Alice says with a dark grin on her face

"I don't know what that card was but let's get to brawling" Shadow says

"Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, Darkus Hades"

 _._

 _[So this is hades, Ingram told me about him, my imposter, I want to destroy him]_

.

"I understand lets go, bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid"

"Alice I don't know what happened but I'll make you see reason" Chan Lee said

"Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, Pyrus Fourtress"

.

{Calculating power levels}

{Hades at 550}

{Hydranoid at 650}

{Fourtress at 350}

.

"What happened to hades power level?"

"It's the same with Fourtress"

"When I received all of masquerades cards I made modifications to the doom cards, they take 50 points from each opponent and give it to my bakugan as well as send the losers to the doom dimension, I had hoped to never need these cards but you two have insulted me and I do not appreciate that"

"But that would mean that Hydranoid hasn't gotten any weaker over all this time you haven't been brawling he shouldn't still be able to retain 550 points" Chan lee said

"We may not have been brawling but we have been training, we had hoped to stop brawling and live peacefully but you've forced us back into this life and you and everyone else is going to regret it" Alice said

 _._

 _[Alice and I are nice people]_ the first head said

 _[Until you push us over the limit]_ said the second

 _[Then we have to get nasty]_ said the third

.

{Ability cards set}

"Double Ability activate, Death trident, plus Indigo Nightmare" Alice said

{Hydranoid increase to 950}

{Hades decrease to 250}

"Double ability activate, phaser trident plus photon tail"

{Hades increase to 550}

{Hydranoid decrease to 650}

.

"Ability activate phase drive"

{Fourtress increase to 550}

.

Hydranoid fires three black orbs (Death trident) towards the phaser trident and photon tail that hades attempted to use to save itself. Hydranoid then fires three orbs of purple back energy (indigo nightmare) at Fourtress knocking it out of battle

.

{Chan lee life gauge 50 percent}

As I look onto the field I see hades is still standing

"How are you still standing Vexos?"

"When you fired at hades my two abilities took most of the force but then I threw out mechanical bakugan trap fortress to take the rest of the hit"

.

{Shadow prove Life gauge at 35 percent}

"Ready for the final performance little girl" Shadow says

.

{Ability cards set}

"Double ability activate, Saurer cannon plus full burst"

{Hades at 2450}

{Massive power level increase recognized}

.

"This attack will burn out hades because of its massive power, but I can always get professor clay to fix him" shadow said

Three cannons open up on Hades chest and three large purple orbs appear while the canon is charging

"The funny thing is you think I never prepared for a strong attack, Gate card open, Ring Zero" Alice said

"What it's frozen" Shadow said with fear in his voice

"Ring zero is a command card that nullifies the opponents abilities and freezes it in place"

.

{Hades reduced to 550}

"I think it's time to end this" Alice says

"Double ability activate Indigo Nightmare plus fusion ability Final Demolition"

{Hydranoid increase to 1050}

 _._

 _[This poor imitation]_

 _[Is about to feel the wrath]_

 _[Of a true hydra]_

.

Hydranoid fires three purple-black orbs which then grow to twice their size before striking Hades. A black portal appears behind Hades and it and shadow prove are being forced into it.

"You'll pay for this one day I swear it" shadow yells as the portal closes

"I don't think you'll be swearing anything anymore Vexos scum" Alice says as she catches Hydranoid who returned to ball form.

"So Alice what happens now" Chan lee says clearly nervous about the answer.

"Now we continue the battle, no one will escape me, so stop talking and get back to brawling" Alice says the dark aura around her growing

"Alright here we go, Gate card set, Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, let's go Pyrus Fourtress"

"That's more like it Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, lets finish this Alpha Hydranoid"

.

{Calculating power levels}

{Hydranoid at 650}

{Fourtress at 350}

"Why does it still have the power it stole from hades?" Chan lee says

"You don't remember, whenever Hydranoid sends a bakugan to the doom dimension it gains power"

.

{Ability cards set}

"Let's end this quickly Fourtress, Consecutive Ability activate, Phase glare plus Phase drive plus Face of rage and fusion ability Thunder sky thousand swords rain"

Fourtress changes its face to one with narrowed green eyes and two large tusk-like teeth

.

{Hydranoid decreased to 100}

{Fourtress Increases to 900}

"Hydranoid do you remember that ability before you evolved for the first time"

 _._

 _[Yes it was a pretty overpowered ability]_

.

"Exactly, Ability activate, merge shield" Alice says

{Fourtress reduced to 350}

{Hydranoid increase to 650}

{Power level transfer complete}

"Merge shield allows Hydranoid to absorb all the power of the abilities you just used" "you see not a lot of brawlers remember that certain abilities can be used no matter how much a bakugan has evolved" Alice said

"It's been fun Chan lee buts it time to end this"

.

{Ability cards set}

"Double ability activate Chaos leach sting plus Destruction grind"

Tentacles come out from Hydranoid's wings and pull Fourtress towards its rotating saw

{Hydranoid increase to 750}

{Fourtress decrease to 250 and dropping}

A portal appears behind Fourtress, Hydranoid release Fourtress once its power hits zero. The portal pulls both Fourtress and Chan lee towards it.

"So long" Alice says with a smile as she watches them go into the portal.

Time unfreezes and she hears sounds coming from the bushes and turns to see her grandfather coming in with a worried look on his face

"Alice there was a portal opening nearby we need to go quickly before the Vexos come"

"Grandfather don't worry they already came and I beat him"

 _._

 _[It's true]_

 _[She battled with courage and great strategy]_

 _[I could never ask for a better partner]_

.

"Aww thanks Hydranoid" Alice says as she nuzzles the tiny bakugan to her cheek

"You battled them Alice" Michael asks and she happily nods her head

"I'm proud of you Alice, but we should alert the brawlers so they can get here and we can be safe"

"We don't need the others I can take care of it myself grandfather"

"I believe you but I would rather you stay safe"

"Sigh; alright let's go back inside brawling really makes you hungry"

After lunch Alice went to her room so that she could speak with Hydranoid

"Hey Hydranoid do you still have dreams of being the ultimate bakugan"

 _._

 _[Occasionally but it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you]_

"Well I'm tired of people thinking I'm weak, even grandfather does, and I have a plan to change that"

 _._

 _[I'm intrigued what did you have in mind and how does my thought of being the ultimate bakugan matter"]_

.

"When masquerade gave you to me he gave me a few other things as you've seen today"

Flashback

In a field full of grass stands masquerade and Alice

" _You don't need me anymore Alice you can do all this yourself now"_

 _Alice now holding Hydranoid looks at masquerade confused, "you were the fearless one I was just a weak girl who was you're host"_

" _Never say you're weak Alice I'm a part of you which means you're anything but weak so never let anyone say otherwise, and before I go I have a gift for you"_

 _A bunch of cards appear in Alice's hands_

" _You're ability cards, your teleportation card and the doom cards"_

" _Yep though I doubt you'll use the doom cards, there is one more card in there"_

 _Alice searches through the cards and pulls out a card with the six attribute elements on it_

" _What is this one?"_

" _A way to get to wherever or whenever you want"_

" _You mean like time travel"_

" _Yeah pretty much just think where and when you want to go and it will take you there"_

Flashback End

 _[What time did you have in mind?]_

"I was thinking back to the beginning, we do all the battling instead of Dan and while I'm thinking about it why is he the one who gets all the power?"

 _._

 _[Huh… never really thought about it]_

 _[And that dragon said we were power hungry]_

 _[He's evolved like five times that's plenty more than the others]_

.

"So I say we go back and steal Dan's thunder"

 _._

 _[That sounds like a great idea]_

 _[Well finally have the spotlight]_

 _[The greatest bakugan will finally be me]_

.

Alice takes the time travel card and throws it into the wall a portal opens up at the location looking just like the portal to Vestroia

"Ready to rewrite history Hydranoid"

 _[Completely]_

"Alright here we go"

She steps into the portal and as she floats through it she sees events that have previously happened at a very fast pace. When they get closer to where they want to go the events slow down so that she can pick the exact moment she wants to go back

"How about the week before masquerade makes his debut"

…..

1 week before masquerade first appearance

 _Alice is having a discussion with the other brawlers over the computer_

"Alright guys I need to go buy groceries so I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Alice says

"Yeah for sure we need to come up with new strategies for my bakugan" Dan says

"Sigh… Dan is bakugan all you think about?" Runo says while logging off

 _The others log off soon after and just as Alice steps outside a ball of light engulfs her and when it dissipates she now has a gauntlet on her wrist, a bakugan on her shoulder, and a bag around her other shoulder_

"It appears that we took the place of our past selves when we entered this time period, interesting, seems like the right place and time though"

 _[Looks like it]_

 _[Though for some reason]_

 _[I feel weaker than I was]_

.

"Huh let me check"

.

{Hydranoid battle statistics}

{Power level at 550}

.

"It appears that the power you got from the battle with Chan lee and Shadow proves has vanished, it does not matter much though at this point you're already the strongest bakugan alive"

 _._

 _[Alice you forget]_

 _[That Wavern]_

 _[Is also at the same level of power as us]_

.

"We'll we need to fix that don't we Hydranoid" Alice says with a dark smile on her face

.

[So then, were taking the infinity core first]

[When do we go?]

.

"During that fight we have with Dan where we fight Pyrus ultimate Dragonoid, we will beat him and then take the infinity core from Wavern, besides currently no one provides a challenge, and I like the thought of becoming number one easily leaving them to wonder how"

 _._

 _[How will you do that without them knowing it's you?]_

.

"When we came back to this time I felt a connection to the silent core and I'm pretty sure I'm right"

Alice held out her hand and suddenly purple wisps appear and form into a ball and when it dissipates then the blue W shape mask is in her hand. She then puts it on her head.

Her hair forms into blond spikes and the signature outfit of masquerade appears on her with his trademark white sleeveless trench coat. The new masquerade begins to speak and the voice sounds just like the original

"Interesting it seems that this time when I change into masquerade I have control"

 _._

 _[Alice is that really you?]_

"Yes Hydranoid, this is going to make things much easier being the one in control, sadly though for right now I want to keep things the same until our battle with Drago so well have to wait a while "

 _._

 _[How can things be the same when I am a fully evolved bakugan?]_

"I already planned for that"

Alice/Masquerade holds out her/his hand and a large amount of black energy seems to form once it dissipated a familiar bakugan is in her hand

"Meet clone Hydranoid, it is a replica I created using our now reformed connection to silent energy, it has all your old abilities but no consciousness, kind of like a puppet, it will sub in until the point where we battled Exedra then you can come and absorb the power your clone has gathered"

 _[That's ingenious]_

 _[They'll never see it coming]_

 _[Here's my question why did you grab those extra gauntlets before we came back?]_

"I've got a plan for them but it's a surprise for now Hydranoid"

Time skip to episode 13

 _Summary: the brawlers have been facing several people whom masquerade has given the original doom cards, they have come out victorious. All the battle brawlers are in the same town and have received their partner bakugan. Dan has gone to recruit shun back into the brawlers but finds him with masquerade._

 _New information: Masquerade has only been battling with clone Hydranoid who has a base power of 450_

Back to the present

"Don't think you're the boss of me because you're not" Shun says to masquerade

"Not your smartest decision but I respect it, that leaves me with one choice and that's to take Dan down personally" masquerade says while pulling out a field card

" _I really miss having my gauntlet but soon I'll battle with it again soon"_ Alice thinks

"Hey you want a battle you got one" Dan says

" _Your time has come masquerade"_ Drago says

"Back off my house my battle" shun says

"I got an idea I'll take both of you on at once, unless your chicken" Dan says

" _The only things I don't like being called weak and scared, I was going to keep this the same but now I think I'll make this interesting"_ Alice thinks

"Field open"

"Hey Dan, I'll make you a deal I won't use the doom card if the three of us settle this with one bakugan only"

"Sounds good to me what about you Shun"

"Why not, sure I'm in"

"You know you all agree too quickly" "Gate card set" masquerade says

"I'll go first if you don't mind, Bakugan brawl, Drago stand"

"Ready Skyress, Bakugan brawl bakugan stand"

"Prepare to meet the ultimate bakugan, are you ready Hydranoid"

 _._

 _[Yes I understand]_

 _[Well destroy them]_

 _[And show them how weak they are]_

.

"Bakugan brawl bakugan stand, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid

.

{Calculating power levels}

{Hydranoid at 550}

{Drago at 440}

{Skyress at 360}

.

"How can a bakugan have that much power" Dan says afraid

 _._

 _[I am the greatest bakugan ever]_

 _[I have more power that you can imagine]_

 _[How about we show them how helpless they are]_

.

"I like the way you think Hydranoid, I have missed battling that way"

Masquerade holds out his hand and the Darkus gauntlet appears in it.

"What is that masquerade" Dan says

"Don't worry your about to find out" Masquerade says as he puts on the gauntlet

.

{Gauntlet recognized, modifying battle conditions}

"Triple ability activate, Death trident, plus Chaos leech sting and fusion ability Final demolition

.

{Hydranoid increase to 750}

{Drago decrease to 140}

{Skyress decrease to 160}

 _._

 _[This game]_

 _[Is over]_

 _[And done with]_

.

Three black orbs are fired at Drago, while tentacles come out from Hydranoid wings and fire purple energy beams to shoot down Skyress. Both bakugan are defeated and return to their partners.

Time unfreezes and Shun and Dan look at Masquerade in awe and terror.

"How did you do that, you used more than one ability card" Shun says

"Why does Hydranoid look like that" Dan says

"Don't worry about it when you wake up the only thing you'll remember is the two of you being defeated by Hydranoid, you won't remember this version of him or my gauntlet, only the large amount of power we possess"

Masquerade snaps his fingers and a purple light surround Dan, Shun, and their bakugan. When it dissipates they fall to the ground unconscious.

As masquerade walks off Hydranoid appears on his shoulder

 _._

 _[That was a nice change of pace from the past few months since we came here]_

 _[I wonder how it will affect things]_

"Not sure but maybe they'll become strong enough to pose a challenge next time"

A few hours later Dan and Shun gather the brawlers together for a meeting

"We got floored by Masquerade; his Hydranoid has gained some serious power"

"Currently none of us can beat him, I don't know what to do next "

 _Alice is first to speak up_

"You can't give up now, just get stronger so that you can beat him next time, every battle that you win you're bakugan gets stronger so if you continue to win harder and harder battles your bakugan will get stronger"

" _And eventually the bakugan will evolve into more powerful versions of themselves" Drago says_

"If that's the case then most likely Hydranoid is getting close to evolving"

"Sadly Dan that seems to be the case, which means we have to work that much harder"

"We'll alright then let's get to training"

 _While everyone was getting excited Alice snuck off into her room and closed the door_

"They're getting harder to manage and at this point they need a win"

 _._

 _[Shouldn't this be the point?]_

 _[Where members of the top ten arrive?]_

 _[At the mansion masquerade owns]_

.

"Right, Chan lee, Klaus and the others, they should be in the middle of their battle royal right now so why don't we go interrupt" Alice says while sliding the blue mask on

Alice changes into Masquerade and vanishes. Masquerade appears floating in the sky in a cloud of black lightning in the middle of the battle royal

"Who's there" Klaus says

" _Just like last time" Alice thinks_

"My name is masquerade"

"You're the number one ranked player" Chan lee says

"So you've heard of me before"

"What do you want have you come to join the battle" Klaus says

"No, but look at your feet"

They look down and see Naga in the silent core

"What is this?"

"The floor has disappeared"

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"Take us back to our world right now"

"I'll take you back soon enough"

" _Right after Naga takes over your mind; I still can't believe that overgrown lizard still thinks I work for him"_

" _Humans, kneel before me your new master" Naga says as his eyes radiate with silent energy_

The world disappears and they are all back at the mansion

"I brought you all here for an important reason, I want you to get rid of Dan Kuso and the bakugan battle brawlers "

Resounding agreements are heard about how easy it will be Alice can help but think back to what happened in her own timeline

" _They think it's easy but they get beaten so it will be funny being able to watch this time"_

Time skip to episode 24

 _Summary: the brawlers have defeated all of the opponents masquerade has sent after them. Drago has evolved to Delta Dragonoid. They have learned that Joe is not the spy for masquerade. They learn Wavern has the infinity core. The brawlers have returned to town. Alice has just found a little boy by the river_

 _Back to the present_

"Hey Christopher, you shouldn't throw your bakugan into the river, they're living creatures"

"These bullies force me to play so that they have someone to beat"

"Would you like to be stronger?"

"More than anything"

"Show me your bakugan"

He holds out Limulus, Robotalian and Juggernoid

Alice holds her hand over them as a purple-black ball of energy engulfs them. When it dissipates all the bakugan have evolved and become Darkus.

"There you go all your bakugan have now evolved, and that's not all"

" _Thank you for helping our master" Omega Juggernoid said_

" _We now have the power we need to protect him" War Robotalian said_

" _How can we ever thank you" Delta Limulus said_

"Don't worry about it, I hate bullies myself so I'm happy to help"

"Hey Alice, what exactly did you do to my bakugan"

"Its probably better if you don't ask"

Time skip episode 27

 _Summary: Christopher beat his bully without any trouble at all with his newly evolved Darkus bakugan. Masquerade used Clone Hydranoid to defeat all his former associates. Clone Hydranoid is now Clone Dual Hydranoid. The brawlers believe Hydranoid could have already evolved._

Back to the present

"I say bring it on cause Drago's already evolved, so quit hiding in the shadow like the chicken I know you are"

" _You know I thought they would know by now not to call me chicken maybe he needs another visit from Alpha Hydranoid" Alice thinks_

 _Time skip to later that night_

Dan wakes up to find Masquerade standing near him

"What are you doing here?"

"You're the one who told me to come out of the shadows"

"Oh yeah, I called you a chicken too"

"Yeah I know and I don't appreciate being called chicken"

"Whatever so are we brawling now or what"

"Easy tough guy I've already decided the time and place and then we'll see whose chicken"

Masquerade throws a card at Dan who dodges out of the way and observes the card getting lodged into the wall

Time skip to the next day at the pier at sunset

"This ends now masquerade"

"You can try but you'll lose, now draw"

They both pull out field cards

"Field open"

"Doom card set" Masquerade drops the doom card and it disappears into the field

"Gate card set" they both throw out the first gate card

"Gate card set, Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Wormquake stand"

"Bakugan brawl, Pyrus Griffon Stand"

.

{Pyrus Griffon 10G advantage}

{Griffon at 390}

{Wormquake at 380}

.

"Gate card open, Energy merge"

{Wormquake increase to 480}

{Griffon decreased to 290}

{Power level transfer complete}

.

"Ability activate, Fire tornado"

{Griffon restored to 390}

{Wormquake returned to 380}

.

Wormquake is engulfed in the tornado and is sent back after losing the battle

"I win" Dan says confidently

"That time, Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Laserman stand"

"I think I'll go with griffon again, Bakugan brawl, griffon stand"

.

{Calculating power levels}

{Laserman at 370}

{Griffon at 390}

.

"Gate card open, Jokers wild"

A wall of purple energy hits griffon and pulls it into the doom dimension

"Oh no Griffon, what was that they hadn't even brawled yet?"

"The Jokers wild card, with it the Darkus attributed Bakugan wins unconditionally"

Masquerade sets another gate card

"Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Laserman stand"

Dan sets another gate card

"Bakugan Brawl, Pyrus Saurus stand"

.

{Calculating power levels}

{Saurus at 380}

{Laserman at 370}

"Gate card open"

Saurus knocks Laserman out of battle but then sinks into the gate card

"Oh no I've heard of this, it's called quicksand freeze" Marucho says

"Before I continue there is something I need to do" Masquerade says as he snaps his fingers. The brawlers and their bakugan are covered in a purple light and then it dissipates.

"What did you do to us?"

"Not much you just won't remember the next part of our battle once it ends"

"Masquerade this is what happened to me and Shun isn't it, is that why we can remember how you beat us"

"Well what do know, you're smart than you look, now then, it's time for the main event, Alpha Hydranoid"

"Bakugan Brawl, Alpha Hydranoid stand"

"This is it, this is Hydranoid evolved" Dan Said with awe and a bit of fear in his voice

" _Dan, put me In" Drago says_

"Alright let's go, Bakugan Brawl, Drago stand"

.

{Calculating power levels}

{Hydranoid at 550}

{Drago at 480}

"How does Hydranoid have that high a power level, Even though Drago's evolved he still has a significant power difference"

"Who said Hydranoid only evolved once?" Masquerade says with a smirk

A collective gasp is heard

 _._

 _[I am the greatest bakugan to ever exist]_

 _[I have no limits]_

 _[You will never stop me]_

"Well if that's true why would you tell us?"

"Because you're going to forget everything that occurred during this battle so why not, although since that is the case I may as well go all out, you called me chicken Dan and while that doesn't mean much to you, to me that's the same as saying I'm weak and no one ever calls me weak"

He holds up his hand and the Darkus gauntlet appears in a ball of purple flames

"What is that thing?"

"It allows me to do things you can't" Masquerade says as he puts on the gauntlet

.

{Gauntlet recognized, Modifying battle conditions}

"Are you ready to face our real power?"

{Ability Cards set}

"Triple ability activate, Chaos Leach Sting plus Indigo Nightmare, plus fusion ability Final Demolition

{Hydranoid increase to 1050}

{Drago decrease to 250}

Tentacles come out from Hydranoid's wings and fire on Saurus sending it to the doom dimension while Hydranoid fire three purple- black orbs at Drago. Drago is launched back and towards the doom dimension

 _._

 _[You know Drago I expected a better fight]_

 _[But sometimes you take what you can get]_

 _[And you can't give very much]_

As Drago goes into the portal Dan follows after him saying how he won't leave him, Hydranoid returns to ball form.

"Now than, before Dan and Drago are gone, _**FORGET"**_ Masquerade says

He snaps his fingers and silent energy surrounds all the brawlers and their bakugan, including Dan and Drago. The brawlers awaken just in time to see him jump into the closing portal

The field disappears, time restarts and the other looks afraid

"What did you do to us, why can't we remember, how did you beat Dan?"

Shun lunges at Masquerade prepared to attack him but Masquerade disappears

Time skip to episode 34

 _Summary: the Brawlers have gone to the doom dimension after Dan. When they arrive they have to pass tests from the six ancient warriors. They all pass their test and return to earth. Masquerade is currently about to speak with Joe and Wavern._

 _._

 _[Well Alice are you ready to visit Wavern]_

"Yeah but I'm nervous, if we can't pull this off then we have to take the infinity core by force and I'd rather not as I actually like Joe and Wavern, they were always nice and never said anything bad about me"

 _._

 _[Don't worry, no matter what happens I'll always stand by you]_

"You always know what to say Hydranoid" Alice says as she hugs the bakugan to her cheek

"Well then here we go"

 _Alice changes into masquerade and uses the teleportation card to go to the hospital where Joe is at._

 _Joe is standing on the roof talking to Wavern when masquerade suddenly appears_

"You must be Masquerade, the brawlers warned me about you"

" _What do you want"_ Wavern says as she jumps onto Joe's shoulder

" _Let's hope this works" Alice thinks_

Masquerade drops to one knee and places his hand over his heart with his head bowed

"My lady Wavern, it is good to see you alive again"

"Wavern what is going on?"

" _I'm wondering the same thing please explain"_

"Of course my lady, but you may want to relax this may take a while"

 _Masquerade snaps his fingers and a picnic table appears, Masquerade and Joe sit down and place their Bakugan on the table_

 _Flashback_

" _Just be sure to follow my lead Hydranoid and this should work"_

 _[Wont they be able to tell when we lie to their face]_

" _You know Hydranoid; a half-truth does not necessarily mean a full lie"_

 _[Quite devious Alice]_

 _[I approve]_

 _Flashback end_

"We come from the future, sent back for the purpose of gathering strength"

" _Not technically lying"_

" _Strength for what purpose"_ Wavern asks

"In the future the enemies we have to face are too strong and Vestroia and earth are close to being destroyed, during the last battle I had with the brawlers they were about to lose to Naga, you were destroyed and the infinity core was passed to Drago. The problem was that he was unable to maintain the power and his body was lost the infinity core was absorbed by Naga and the rest were defeated. Hydranoid and I went to challenge Naga and somehow as we were battling you took control of Naga and passed the silent core to us allowing us to defeat him. The two worlds were too badly damaged to be repaired and we knew the end was inevitable so we did the one thing we thought we could we used the silent core to travel back in time to before Drago and the other guardian bakugan of the brawlers came to this world where I became this version of Masquerade, originally Masquerade was created using silent energy turning an innocent person into a puppet but now that I have control I have tried to make the brawlers stronger and to make us strong enough to beat all those who oppose our peace, sadly they still have not learned and I cannot reveal myself yet, even worse was when we came back to this time period we lost most of the power of the silent core and now we have only a little of its power left but we have supplemented its power with true Darkus power".

.

For affect he holds up both hands in, a ball of purple-black energy appears and in the other a ball of black energy appears

"What do you think Wavern?"

" _Very few humans can use the power of silent energy and even fewer can use the power of any of the elements, and their story seems a little farfetched but it is clear that there is truth in their story"_ Wavern says

" _That's because there are parts of the truth in there, just enough to be realistic"_ Alice thinks

" _So masquerade you said that originally you were the host to a different personality but now that person is the one we are speaking to" Wavern says_

"Yes Lady Wavern"

" _Would you be so kind as to show us your face?"_

"Of course but you must not tell the others, in the original timeline I was revealed after the battle between the original masquerade and Dan Kuso and that is how I plan to do it again"

" _Of course I will not reveal a thing"_ Wavern says

Masquerade reaches up and takes off the mask. The blond spikes fall and become brown curls. The outfit of masquerade is replaced by the attire of Alice.

"My lady this is what I truly look like, are you surprised?"

" _A little, I never would've thought that the brawler's sixth member was actually Masquerade"_ Wavern says

"I was surprised to when I first found out; I even gave up battling until Naga appeared in this world" Alice says

"But I digress; the only way to defeat Naga in this time is if the Infinity core is accepted fully by an ultimate bakugan, I know that you cannot fully utilize the power of the infinity core my lady which is why I believe that Hydranoid and I are one of the only few who can because we possessed the power of the silent core successfully."

" _While I agree with the logic you would need to be stronger to contain the power of the infinity core after having such a close relationship with the silent core"_

"That's an easy fix Lady Wavern"

Alice reaches into her pocket and takes out clone Hydranoid and places it on the table

"Hydranoid it time to absorb the power from the clone"

A purple-black ball of energy surrounds clone dual Hydranoid and flows into Alpha Hydranoid

When the energy dissipates clone Hydranoid is gone

"Let me check the new power level"

Alice takes the Darkus gauntlet out of her bag and places it on her wrist

.

{Hydranoid battle statistics}

{Hydranoid power level at 700}

.

"Currently Hydranoid is more powerful than any bakugan who has evolved as much as Hydranoid and Wavern have"

" _I am willing to pass Hydranoid the infinity core, is there any time or place it should be done?" Wavern_ _asks_

"You need to go to the brawlers and tell them that you beat my dual Hydranoid with the power of the infinity core, and then simply continue as usual, eventually I will send a challenge to Joe saying it's a battle for the infinity core once Drago has become Pyrus ultimate Dragonoid, if the timeline is still mostly accurate then Dan will offer to battle in your stead and you will need to let them, after that battle I will reveal myself tell them everything then we can pass the Infinity core to Hydranoid" Alice says

" _Sounds like a plan to me I missed Drago and it will be good to see him again" Wavern says_

 _Summary: Joe and Wavern have kept to the plan and told the brawlers that they won a battle against masquerade. Drago has evolved into Pyrus ultimate Dragonoid and sent a challenge request to Joe and Wavern to battle and just like Alice predicted Dan took the challenge for Joe. Presently Dan and the others are in the colosseum waiting for masquerade_

"Masquerade were here you coward now show yourself and fight me"

"you know Dan after all the times I have beat you you'd learn not to call me a coward" Says masquerade appearing in an orb of light

"And I distinctly remember challenging Wavern and Joe not you"

"Yeah well tough luck if you want the infinity core you'll have to go through me"

"you really don't get it do you I'll be taking the infinity core regardless of this battle but how about a bet then, just on the off chance you win"

"Fine if I win I want you to take off that mask"

"Deal but if I win I'll be taking the infinity core without a fight"

 _They both pull out field cards_

"Field open"

 _Time stops and the battle field appears in the form of a coliseum_

"Field card set"

 _Masquerade drops a new card onto the field and it disappears into the ground_

"Now then, no more gate cards just battling, that is the purpose of my new field card"

"That's actually interesting alright lets go"

"Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand"

"Alpha Hydranoid"

"Ultimate Dragonoid"

"Gauntlet"

 _A gauntlet appears in masquerades hand in a ball of purple and black flames. He takes it and puts it on his wrist_

.

{Gauntlet recognized, Modifying battle conditions}

"What's that Masquerade and why does it feel familiar"

"I'll tell you once this is over"

{Hydranoid at 700}

{Dragonoid at 550}

.

" _Masquerade pushes a few buttons on his gauntlet"_

"Check your Baku meter Dan"

 _Dan checks and sees a meter with his picture on it_

"This is called a life gauge, when you lose the power level difference determines how much life is lost and when it hits zero you lose the battle"

"Now the onto the battle, and I think I'll end this quickly"

.

{Ability cards set}

"Triple ability activate, Death trident, plus chaos leech sting and fusion ability final demolition"

.

{Hydranoid increase to 800}

{Drago decrease to 50}

"Ability activate Boosted Dragon"

{Drago increase to 150}

.

Drago shoots a ball of fire at Hydranoid, Hydranoid fires three balls of dark energy while snake like tentacles come out of its wings to shoot Drago.

One ball of energy is destroyed while the other two hit Drago and the tentacles fire blast at him

 _Drago reverts to ball form_

{Dan Life Gauge 35%}

 _Hydranoid reverts to ball form and goes back to Masquerades hand_

"You know Dan this is boring so I'll give you a chance, even though it won't make a difference"

Masquerade snaps his fingers and a Pyrus gauntlet appears in front of Dan

Dan takes this and puts it on his wrist

.

.

{Second Gauntlet Recognized, Updating Information}

"Hey Masquerade what it is doing"

"Quiet this is interesting, it must have needed more energy to update its information and providing a second gauntlet must have done it"

{Continuing Update}

{Temporal date analysis, recognized as three years in the past}

{Continuing Update}

{Planet Earth Recognized, Pyrus Battler Dan Kuso Recognized, Darkus Battler Masquerade Recognized, Dragonoid Recognized, Alpha Hydranoid recognized}

{Continuing Update}

{Perfect core Separated, Infinity core recognized in Bakugan Wavern, Silent Core fragments recognized in Brawler Masquerade and Bakugan Hydranoid, True Darkus recognized in Brawler Masquerade And Bakugan Hydranoid, Ultimate bakugan Data Updated, Currently recognized as Alpha Hydranoid}

 _How did they not hear the part about three years in the past_

"What that can't be true can it Drago"

"If he truly does possess fragments of the silent Core along with True Darkus power then he could have made Hydranoid the Ultimate Bakugan"

{Continuing Update}

{Bakugan Brawlers Resistance not located, Bakugan Brawlers recognized, Haos Battler Runo recognized, Aquos Battler Marucho Recognized, Subterra Battler Julie recognized, Ventus Battler Shun Recognized, Darkus Battler Alice recognized}

.

.

"What Alice is here, where, and did it say Darkus Brawler"

 _Shoot I can have my cover blown yet_

"Masquerade where is Alice, what did you do to her?!"

 _Luckily for me he is an idiot_

"Finish the Battle Dan, then I will tell you where Alice is"

"Tell me now she needs us to be there for her right now"

"She can take care of herself Dan; you know I've noticed you all think very little of Alice, you all seem to think she needs someone to protect her"

She listened to see what they would say and what she heard shocked her

"Well yeah she doesn't brawl"

"Seems pretty fragile"

"We do need to protect her"

 _Ok you know what_

"You all are pathetic you know that Alice is a lot more capable than you think she is even more capable than you and Doesn't appreciate being called weak and unable to take care of herself"

"And how would you know that?"

"Because you Idiot"

Reaches up and takes off the mask. Golden spikes fall down into brown curls and masquerades outfit becomes Alice's orange Dress

"I am Masquerade"

"Alice what, how are…"

"Shut up and Brawl Dan"

 _The dark aura appears around Alice_

"Are you ready Hydranoid?"

{Yes, show them how wrong they are Alice}

{Prove to them how strong you are}

"Bakugan Brawl Bakugan Stand, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid"

"Bakugan Brawl Bakugan Stand, Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid"

.

{Calculating power levels}

{Hydranoid at 700}

{Dragonoid at 650}

 _._

 _The power of boosted Dragon keeps his power level up until the end of the match but that's not a problem_

.

{I don't know what you did to Alice Hydranoid but we will bring her back} Drago says

[I have done nothing]

[Alice is our Master and we support whatever she does]

[The only person we care for]

 _._

 _Time for payback_

Alice pulls out an ability card and it is covered with purple and black Flames. She sets it into her gauntlet

"This is it Dan survive this if you can"

.

{Ability card set}

"Ultimate Darkus ability activate, Chaos Revolutional"

{Massive power level increase recognized}

{Hydranoid increase to 2000}

{Drago decrease to 010}

.

Dozens of Snake like tentacles emerge from Hydranoid's wings and begin to charge up power, a Black mirror appears in front of Hydranoid with Drago seen through it. The tentacles fire at the mirror and on the other side a huge beam of Dark energy rockets at Drago.

"Drago, Consecutive ability activate, Ultimate Dragonoid, plus boosted dragon plus Fire tornado, Plus fire wall, plus Fire Judge, plus fusion ability Exceed

.

{Drago increase to 760}

{Hydranoid Decrease to 1850}

Drago forms a tornado of fire around itself while firing a blast at the beam of energy. The Dark energy blast goes through the blast and through the fire tornado and hits Drago

 _Drago screams as he reverts to ball form_

.

[Never]

[Say Alice is weak]

[Ever again]

 _Hydranoid reverts to ball form and lands on Alice's shoulder_

{Dan life gauge Zero}

The Field disappears and time restarts

"Now then Hydranoid do you think we've made our point"

[Yes, they'll never say you're weak again]

.

Joe gets up with Wavern and walks over to Alice. Once he gets close Alice drops to one knee with her hand over her chest and her head bowed

"Lady Wavern"

"It was a good battle and I agree with the result even if it was a little cruel at the end, they had no right to say that about you"

"Joe, Wavern what are you doing, your betraying us"

"No you idiot I don't work for Naga"

 _I work for myself_

"I was meant to make you stronger by using Power that I stole from Naga, but you've done nothing different than the first time around, you're still so weak"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean"

"It means that I came from the future and we lost because you all were too weak to stop Naga from getting the infinity core"

.

[So this time Lady Wavern]

[Will give us the infinity core]

[And we will defeat Naga]

"It is the truth and I am sorry but none of you are strong enough to defeat Naga" Wavern Says

"Is it time Lady Wavern?"

"Yes I will pass the infinity core to Alpha Hydranoid"

A bright light engulfs Wavern and that light moves to Alpha Hydranoid. When the light fades Wavern is in ball form resting while Hydranoid Appears the same but more powerful and with the diamond signifying the infinity core just above the saw blade .

"Alright Hydranoid let's see how strong you are now"

Alice looks at her gauntlet

.

{Hydranoid Battle Statistics}

{Hydranoid power level at 1200}

 _._

 _Finally now all we need to do is get the Silent core from Naga_

"As it stands now Hydranoid is even stronger than Naga and if we get to Vestroia now we can take the silent core before Naga is fully merged with it and avoid the final battle altogether because currently he is too weak to prevent us from taking it"

Alice materializes her bag and takes out the gauntlets from the future and hands them their respective attribute colored gauntlet.

Alice throws the teleportation card and creates a portal

"Alright everyone into the portal"

 **.**

 **Heart of** _ **Vestroia**_

"So Alice what was that card you used against Dan?" Joe asked

"It was an ultimate ability card, the fusion between the power of True Darkus power and remnants of Silent Core power" Alice responded

"That is very impressive Alice how many of those cards do you have" Wavern asked

" I have made several ultimate Darkus ability cards, but it should only be used once per battle or it puts too much strain on Hydranoid although now that he has the infinity core it should be fine" Alice replied

 _The portal opens and they stand in the vast empty area that is the heart of Vestroia. Floating in the center there is Naga in the silent core_

"How did you manage to get here" Naga says

"We came here to stop you Naga" Alice says

 _Alice pulls out Hydranoid_

"Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid"

"Since you're still in the Silent core there is nothing you can do to stop us, Hydranoid take the Silent core"

 _The Gem on Hydranoid's chest begins to shine and the silent core energy begins to flow into Hydranoid_

"No don't, you won't take this from me"

 _A light begins to shine around Naga blinding everyone and when it fades Naga has absorbed the remnants of the silent core and evolved. He has large wings and along them are purple veins_

"Now it's a battle between the infinity core and the silent core where the prize is control of the universe" Naga exclaims

.

{Ultimate battle engaged, Opposing powers at unequal strength}

{Hydranoid power at 1400}

{Naga power at 800}

.

"How have you become so strong" Naga says

"The amount of training we have done to prepare for this moment has allowed us to surpass you, and we of course absorbed some of the silent core from you" Alice says

"Paladins" Naga exclaims as dozens of soldier like bakugan appear all wearing black and purple armor

"So not a fair fight then Naga, I expected as much, your turn brawlers"

.

{Battle royal activated}

"Bakugan Brawl Bakugan Stand"

"Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid"

"Haos Blade Tigrerra"

"Aquos Preyas and Aquos Diablo"

"Subterra Hammer Gorem"

"Ventus Storm Skyress"

.

{Calculating power levels}

.

{Drago at 550}

{Tigrerra at 500}

{Preyas at 500}

{Diablo at 400}

{Gorem at 500}

{Skyress at 450}

{Paladins at 350}

.

"You all take the paladins I'll take Naga"

.

{Ability cards set}

"Triple ability activate chaos leach sting plus death trident plus fusion ability final demolition"

{Hydranoid increase to 1600}

{Naga decrease to 300}

Snake like tentacles form from Hydranoid's wings and shoot at Naga while He fire three black orbs at Naga

"Sykuria Shield" Naga exclaims as a purple barrier form around him to block the attack

{Power level returned to previous levels}

{Hydranoid at 1400}

{Naga at 800}

"Bottom Zero" Naga says as he creates a shockwave of purple energy

{Hydranoid at 1100}

{Naga at 1100}

"Hydranoid, Ultimate Darkus ability activate, Merge Shield level 5"

{Hydranoid power level at 1800}

{Naga at 500}

{Bottom Zero nullified and power level transfer complete}

Alice takes out another Ultimate ability card and instead of Black and purple flames around it a light surrounds it and when it disappears the ability card is white and reflecting rainbow colors.

" _A perfect core ability, amazing" Alice thinks_

"Alright Naga lets end this, now that the infinity core and parts of the silent core are within Hydranoid we can use their true power"

{Ability card set}

"Perfect core ability activate, Final Revolution"

.

The gem on Hydranoid's chest begins to shine

.

{Hydranoid power level 2700 and rising}

{Power level rising, no end to power level increase detected}

.

Hundreds of snake like tentacles appear from Hydranoid's wings and several mirrors appear one in front of the other. Hydranoid shoots black orbs form its mouth and fires from its tentacles into the first mirror. As they make contact with the first mirror they become a beam of black energy. As they go through the second the beam doubles in size. As they go through the fifth and final mirror the beam is enormous and headed right for Naga

"No this can't be its impossible"

Naga screams as he vanishes

Once Naga has vanishes the silent core remains we watch it go into Hydranoid

{New information recognized, updating}

{Perfect core reformation successful, Perfect core resides in bakugan Hydranoid, Perfect core energy recognized in bakugan Hydranoid and brawler Alice, Formation of new ability cards recognized, ability cards recognized as perfect core abilities, ability cards recognized as Ultimate ability cards, ultimate ability cards recognized as fusion between True Darkus and Silent Core energy}

{Hydranoid power level 2000}

{Update completed}

.

"Now then Hydranoid use the perfect core to restore Vestroia to its original form" Alice says

The gem on Hydranoid's chest glows and what remains of Vestroia merges and turns into what Alice knows to be New Vestroia and the others look at in awe

"Very peaceful isn't it, next Hydranoid link the perfect core to the heart of Vestroia, so that the energy in New Vestroia will remain in balance, and you can stay here with me"

The glow on Hydranoid's gem intensifies and when it fades new Vestroia seems to be growing new environments and habitats.

.

{Information change, update commencing}

{Hydranoid power level at 1500, due to linking core to new Vestroia a portion of its power must be placed in the heart of Vestroia to maintain the link}

.

Alice throws the teleportation card and creates a portal back to earth

"Now then everyone back to earth"

They appear back in the arena

"Grandfathers dimensional transporter has been repaired and now that it is there are places around the word were bakugan can come into or leave this world"

"Hey Alice what about your grandfather" Dan asked

"Now that the silent energy that was emitted is being controlled by the perfect core I expect him to return any day now cured of being Hal-G "

"Listen Alice were really sorry about what we said"

"Yeah we had no right to assume you were weak"  
"Now we know you really can take care of yourself"

"It's ok guys but I do have one condition"

 _Alice lets her aura spike a little bit._

 _Alice's aura is True Darkus power mixed with perfect core energy so it is very powerful_

They all feel the spike in energy and are pushed to the ground by the sheer pressure. Everyone is affected except Joe and Wavern who are protected from the energy spike.

"Never, ever say I am weak again, okay" Alice says with a smile on her face

The energy spike returns to normal. They all get up with a look on their faces that said they get the message

A resounding agreement is heard

 _Summary: Now that Naga is defeated and New Vestroia is created bakugan continued to become popular and before long everyone on earth realized they were living creatures. Everyone is content to this new world especially Alice since this world is better than the one she came from not only because she is now the number one brawler but because the bakugan and humans got to stay together unlike how it went in the original timeline. Now we see Alice speaking to Hydranoid_

 _Alice is sitting in a field with Hydranoid lying on a blanket looking up at the sky_

"How much longer until the Vestal invasion Hydranoid"

.

[About 2 years now]

[I know what you're thinking Alice]

[It is quite boring without any strong opponents]

.

"Want to see if we can go to other dimensions?"

[How exactly]

[The only dimensions are New Vestroia and earth]

"The card masquerade gave me that allowed us to get here, he said whenever and wherever I want to go, maybe we can end up in some alternate reality to occupy ourselves until the Vestals invade"

[Why not]

[Could be interesting]

 _._

 _Alice goes back inside and packs her bag, tells her grandfather her plan and he doesn't mind, with bag in hand they walk back to the field_

"Alright he said just think where I want to go so how about somewhere interesting"

 _Alice throws the card and it creates a portal, she walk through with Hydranoid. We see the portal close after her_


	2. Chapter 2 Finding a Home

_*Disclaimer: I own nothing*_

 _._

 _Alice throws the card and it creates a portal, she walk through with Hydranoid. We see the portal close after her_

 _The portal opens up and Alice walks through and we see that she is standing in a field. Alice looks at her attire and sees that she is wearing a long black coat with gold markings and three purple eye like shapes along each of the sleeves_

"Nice coat, alright let's see where we ended up" Alice says as she puts on her gauntlet and notices that on her right hand is a brand of six eyes, three on each side each side with a line through the three eyes and meeting at the bottom where the lines intertwine.

"Interesting"

.

{New information recognized, gathering information}

{Information gathered, new plane of reality recognized as Fire Emblem universe, previous world recognized as Bakugan universe}

{Continuing update}

 _Summary: the gauntlet tells Alice an abridged history of fire emblem universe and that she has taken the place of the main hero in this universe, and that a war is about to start where the main hero that was known as Robin was the tactician for. The gauntlet tells Alice about the war, how it happens and how it will end._

 _._

"so basically whatever universe we end up in we will take the place of someone important to that universe's history or we'll be someone new who has the potential to become someone important to the history, interesting"

 _.Alice looks at the new brand on her right hand_

.

"And this brand belonged to the tactician who I guess we became, its ability was called Ignis and it increased his physical or magical attack by 50%, very useful ability I'll definitely keep this"

"I think we'll have to remember this universe and come back to this moment some other time, we don't really have time to fight a war"

 _._

 _Alice takes out a book and writes down the information of this universe and time and date of the exact moment when they entered the universe_

.

"I'm keeping the coat as well, it's very comfortable, alright next universe" Alice says as she creates another portal

 _._

 _We see the portal open up in a park in a city Alice steps out and looks around, the coat and brand from the fire emblem universe still on her._

.

"Ok then no new marks or clothing so not a magic filled universe, let's see where we are" Alice says as she puts on her gauntlet

.

{New information recognized, gathering information}

{Information gathered, new plane of reality recognized as The Superhero Universe, City recognized as New York, America, hero of city recognized as Spiderman}

 _Summary: the gauntlet gives Alice a brief history of Spiderman and the villains of this universe, what is about to happen and how the Symbiote has just been rejected by Spiderman and in the area_

 _._

 _Alice looks around and sees a blob of black goo with white stripes making its way over to her_

.

"Hey there little guy, I know he rejected you but I won't, come here"

 _._

 _Alice crouches down and takes the blob into her hands, the blob begins to cover her, once it covers her completely she emerges in her Masquerade attire except now the hair has become a gold black color, the trench coat has been replaced with the Fire emblem coat, and the once blue mask has become black. The most notable difference is that now Masquerade now appears to be a combination of Alice and Masquerade with Alice's body with Masquerades hair_

.

"Amazing" Alice says in her now feminine Masquerade voice

 _._

 _In the back of her mind Alice feels a hum of happiness coming from the new entity in her mind_

.

" _I knew you weren't evil you merely want someone to bond with" Alice says to the Symbiote_

" _Now then let's see what we can do together"_

.

Alice thinks about wings and on her back black goo emerges and takes the shape of Hydranoid's wings

"Interesting it feels more like an extra limb then something unnatural, let's see if it works"

Alice flaps her wings and takes off flies higher than the buildings and takes in the city views

.

"Would you like revenge on your former host Symbiote"

 _In her mind she feels a hum of approval and then hears something else_

.

" _Venom…..my…...name….Venom"_

"Well, we know who he is based on the information you gave us and we know where he lives and what his abilities are, so here's the plan…"

 _Scene change_

 _We see Spiderman slinging his way around the city, suddenly a black shape shoots by him and he follows it into a park_

Masquerade looks back and sees Spiderman and smiles

"Spiderman how nice of you to join us"

"Us what do you mean"

"How mean, you rejected us and now you don't remember"

Venom covers the entirety of the new Masquerade leaving only a black suited outline; the difference in this version is that it has an elongated mouth with large fangs and a long snake-like tongue

"Symbiote, I thought I got rid of you"

"No you merely weakened us, we found the best person to become our partner, and we need not even influence them because they are the ideal person for us"

"What do you mean, you're not evil"

"No you fool we were just changing you to be our ideal host, a little extra aggression never hurt anyone, but this host is perfect, the right combination of emotions."

The Black suit opens up to reveal Masquerade's face

"You wasted your chance Spiderman, the Symbiote was simply a creature seeking companionship but you rejected it"

The suit covers his face back up

"Now we are bonded, we are one, we are Masquerade yet we are also Venom"

"And of course we are slightly mischievous, and when angered we are ruthless, you rejected us and now we will seek vengeance"

 _Alice creates her wings and takes off_

" _Alright now that he will be good and paranoid, well spawn other Symbiotes and order them to find hosts and attack Spiderman, they will know all about him through the memories they get from you and they will know how to recreate the abilities to two of us created together"_

 _A hum of amusement enters Alice's mind_

" _I see you're on board with this"_

.

.

Alice lands in the warehouse she has been "Borrowing" and in the center of the warehouse she expels a piece of the Symbiote, it becomes a blob and the color changes to a combination of orange and red.

"I think we'll call you Carnage" Alice says as she picks up the new Symbiote

The new Symbiote nuzzles itself to her face like a puppy and she feels a new presence in her mind

"… _.mother…friend…"_

" _That's right little guy" Alice says as she hold the little Symbiote in her arms_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Summary: Alice has created one more Symbiote after Carnage and named her Toxin. After a few months they grew strong enough to speak telepathically with Alice. She learned that they considered her to be their mother and that Carnage and Toxin had the mindsets of loving children, they obeyed whatever she said and loved to receive praise and head pats from her. Once a year had passed they had managed to shift into a human form. Carnage took the form of a little boy which looked no more than ten years old and Looked like a younger version of the original Masquerade without the mask and Toxin took the form of a little girl who looked ten years old and a younger version of Alice. Interestingly the two new Symbiotes have the same brand on their right hands as Alice. During the year she spent raising Carnage and Toxin she made sure to establish Venom as a hero, and had several fights with Spiderman_

"Alright children, today I am going to have you met your uncle Hydranoid"

 _Alice pulls out Hydranoid from her pocket and the Symbiote appears on her arm and when it disappears her gauntlet is there._

 _She pulls out her teleportation card and creates a portal_

"Alright first we need to get to an open area"

 _They go into the portal and come out in a wide open field_

"Ready to meet Uncle Hydranoid"

"Mother where is uncle Hydranoid?" Carnage says

"Yes mama you always tell us about him and we see you talking to a ball you call Hydranoid but that can't be him right?" Toxin says

"It is and you'll understand in a minute, now grab my hands little ones"

 _._

 _They grab her hands_

.

"Gauntlet power strike" Alice says as time stops

"Cool"

"Awesome mama"

"It gets better, ready, Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid"

 _._

 _A light erupts and once it fades there is Hydranoid staring down at his partner and her children_

.

"Alright kids meet your uncle Hydranoid"

"Cool uncle Hydranoid is awesome"

"He's bigger than a building"

.

[Hello little ones]

[It's nice to meet you]

[My name is Hydranoid]

.

Carnage just smiles and waves

.

"Hi there my name is Carnage"

Toxin hides behind Alice

.

"Hi there… my name is Toxin"

"He's were the idea for our wings came from" Alice says as they all take out their wings

 _They all land on one of Hydranoid's heads_

"He's really cool isn't he; I just wish we could be like this all the time"

.

[Me too Alice]

[Me too]

They spend some time flying around and playing with Hydranoid but eventually they have to restart time and Hydranoid has to go back to ball form

The next day

"All right then remember the plan"

"Yes mother"

"Ok mama"

They take their Symbiote forms, Alice with her Symbiote Masquerade Suit, Carnage with his red and orange Spiderman-Like costume and Toxin with a costume that appeared to look like Alice in a black and red Symbiote costume. Carnage and Toxin like their mother in their Symbiote forms have elongated mouths with sharp fangs and snake-like tongues.

.

They called Spiderman out to a park publically discuss being partners but they both know it's to settle their differences, secretly Alice has placed Cameras throughout the park and the moment he arrives it will be broadcasted on every television and newscast possible for everyone to see

"Alright Venom why did you call me out here, you know we can't get along and I will never trust you so what is this about"

"That's mean; I just brought you here to introduce you to my children"

"Children!"

"Yep come on out kids"

The two kids come out in their Symbiote forms and stand next to Alice

"Spiderman meet my son Carnage and my daughter Toxin"

"Hello"

"Hi there mister"

.

" _Now a bit of negative energy projected into Spiderman along with minor suggestion" Alice thinks as a bit of energy flows into Spiderman that no one can see and it seemed to immediately change his posture and attitude_

"You made more of those monsters"

"There not monsters, they only seek love and family and I gave them both"

 _Alice picks them up and puts them on her shoulders_

"That Symbiote is still evil no matter what and I will destroy it, you and those monsters you call children" Spiderman says as he shoots a web at the children sticking them to a tree

.

He runs towards them with a knife prepared to kill the children and Alice, Alice rushes over and slings her webs and pins him to a tree

.

"Why are you doing this, I called you here so we could be friends and help the city, you me and my children, now you attack them and claim to want to destroy us, why"

.

" _A little more negative energy and some false memories" Alice thinks as more energy flows into him_

.

"because you don't deserve to be the hero of this city, I am, the people adore me, I save them and they love me and when I do something bad I can claim it was an imposter, like I did when I first wore the black suit and killed those thugs, I simply claimed it was someone else and those idiots believed me easily, all I have to do is get rid of you and claim you attacked me, simple, and because of this no one will accept anyone else as heroes in this city, they'll be thought of as fakes and run out of town"

.

"You'll never get away with this"

"of course I will, you know how many crimes I covered up, I killed people and hid the bodies, and when I caught bank robbers the money would "mysteriously" go missing, I've done these things and there will never be any proof"

 _Alice puts on a smug grin_

"Oh…you didn't know this is being broadcasted live"

 _Alice releases the silent energy from his body_

 _A look of fear crosses his face_

"Wait, I didn't do those things you did, i didn't mean any of that stuff"

"How could I do any of that, I was raising my children for the past year, if you don't believe you can check the cameras around the city, the only person that was slinging webs around the city when there wasn't a crime was you"

" _or me using the Symbiote to look like Spiderman" Alice thinks_

 _Alice walks to the tree and unties her children and they all take flight and once they get out of view they watch the police arrive and unmask Spiderman on live television_

 _Summary: Spiderman now known as peter parker was arrested on several counts of murder, arson, robbery and aiding and embedding a criminal, all crimes that Alice pinned on him, he was sentenced to life in jail and all criminal activity somehow ceased immediately. That was because Alice moved them all out of the city to the cities of other heroes using silent energy to influence them and that same energy to prevent anymore criminal activity from occurring within the city._

"So Venom, are you happy because I know I am"

 _Alice hears a hum of amusement and approval_

" _Funny…deserved it…Alice good friend"_

"Alright then let's move on to the next dimension, you ready to explore children"

"Ready for adventure mother" Carnage said

"As long as I'm with you mama"

"Alright then everyone change back to normal"

They change into human form and Alice changes into her normal attire and they walk through the portal.

 _They open there eyes and the three appear to be sitting in a booth in a bar they look around and see a man in a suit and glasses appear to beat up a bunch of street thugs. Alice makes her gauntlet appear and pauses time_

.

.

{New information recognized, updating}

{Information gathered, new plane of reality recognized as the Kingsman Universe…}

 _Summary: the gauntlet gives Alice, Carnage, and Toxin a brief summary of the Kingsman universe._

"Alright ready children"

"I'm excited" Carnage says

"This is gonna be so cool mama" Toxin says

 _Alice unfreezes time and they watch the man beat up the rest of the street thugs and walks back to Alice and the children_

"Sorry about that they really got on my nerves, as I was saying would you and you're children like to join the Kingsman?"

 _._

 _._

 _Summary: Alice and the children get trained by the Kingsman and stop the villain of this universe, Alice and the children now have even more weapons to absorb into their Symbiotes. And just like the Kingsman they have begun wearing black Suits and Dresses. Having accomplished their mission in only 3 months they prepare to head to the next universe_

"Alright kids did you like your first universe" Alice says

"It was really cool mother, the weapons were awesome and the clothes are cool" Carnage says

"Mama, why did that man think he could stop climate change by killing everyone?" Toxin asks

"I don't know sweetie, not everyone in the universes we visit can be smart" Alice says as she pats her daughter on the head

"Alright on to the next universe" Alice says as they walk into the portal

 _Time remaining until Vestal Invasion: 9 months_

 _A Few universes later_

 _ **In the portal**_

"Really cool mother, you saved an entire species" Carnage says

"It was cool mama, but we didn't get to do anything" Toxin says

"That's fair; it has been boring since we left the Kingsman universe, alright then let me try something"

 _Alice reaches out to the portal and thinks about a magic filled universe with interesting characters_

"Now children before we go into the next universe if we see someone rude what we do"

"We do what Mr. Hart taught us in the Kingsman universe" Carnage says

"Exactly, now remember it's my turn to start the fight off, let's go then"

"It's my turn next right Mama?" Toxin asks with puppy dog eyes

"Of course sweetie" Alice says as she pats Toxins head

 _A bright light erupts and Alice and the children walk into it_


End file.
